creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Potion
Basic Information The Speed Potion increases movement speed for 300 seconds (5 minutes) after consuming. Different from the Quick™ Potion it can be crafted in - theoretically - infinite amounts, and has neither sound effects nor visible visual effects. The Speed Potion does not "stack" its effect with the Quick™ Potion. How to obtain Currently you cannot obtain this potion from any Creatures nor from randomly spawning Treasure Chests. However, you can craft Speed Potions yourself in your crafting menu (to be opened by typing "q" as the default key) after unlocking the crafting recipe for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for the Speed Potion can be unlocked in your crafting menu by crafting or obtaining an Advanced Health Potion, for example through daily Login Chests. How to craft To craft 2 Speed Potions at a time, you'll need: * 4 Flowers or any kind, collected from trees or ground, for example Yellow Flowers from Cragwood trees, Red Flowers from Ashenwood tree, Blue Flowers from Elderwood trees (all these flowers can also be often collected from Wood Treasure Chests), Tundra Flowers growing on the ground of Tundra Biomes, Wildflower growing on the ground of Savannah Biomes, Wildwood Flowers from Jungle trees, Weepwood Flowers from Swampland trees, Autumnwood Flowers from Forest trees, Cactus Flowers from Dunes, Canyons or grown on blocks of Cacti, etc. * 2 Leafi Leaves or alternatively 2 Dried Leafi Leaves, 2 Mossy Leafi Leaves or 2 Autumn Leafi Leaves obtained by either killing Leafies (or Night Twiggies or Night Leafies) or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them. Please note that Corrupted Leafies currently will not provide you with Leafi Leaves * and 2 Chizzard Gizzards or alternatively 2 Blizzard Chizzard Gizzards, obtained by either killing Chizzards (or Blizzard Chizzards or Night Chizzards) or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them How to use Use this speed buff by putting a (stack of) Speed Potion(s) into any quickslot, select this slot and click your right mouse button. Alternatively you can drag a (stack of) Speed Potion(s) from the inventory over your character's portrait on the right side. The Speed Potion does not only speed up walking and running speed, but also increases the jumping distance significantly. Even flying with a Glider is a bit faster for 5 minutes after consuming a Speed Potion, but not as spectacular as running and jumping speed. Consuming a Quick™ Potion at the same (or overlapping) time as a Speed Potion will not make the player character's movement even faster than only using one of these speed-up type Potions, even though their effects are counted with separate timers. To make Speed Potions more effective, you can cook different types of Food at the Cooking Station that will increase the maximum Stamina of your player character, like Corrupted Soup, Pie, Chizzard Pot Pie, Corrupted Pie, Corrupted Sandwich, Melon Pie or Melon Sandwich. The purchasable "Pro" DLC also provides your player character with a permanent increase of your (maximum) Stamina on all Creativerse worlds from 100 to 200 points. Different from Food, Potions cannot be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Different from animal loot, Potions can be placed into the quickbar and consumed from there with right click. Potions cannot be placed into the game world though. History The Speed Potion has been a "Stamina Regeneration Potion" before update R41. At that time this potion only sped up the self-healing of Stamina over time for 10 minutes after being consumed. However this potion did not allow you to regenerate Stamina when standing/swimming in Water (or other liquids), and the Stamina Regeneration Potion also did not affect the blue Stamina that is used up by the boost of Gliders. Category:Crafted Category:Potions Category:Consumables Category:Buffs